Bad Day: Spring
by moonclyne
Summary: Part 1 of Bad Day series / Rasa penasaran menyelimuti untuk sesekali mengintip apa yang akan pemuda Nekoma lakukan selanjutnya. [KurooAki]. Mob/OC-centric. Happy birthday Kuroo.


**.**

Story © moonclyne (Moon Waltz & anclyne)

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Akiteru

Pre-slash

For Kuroo Birthday.

.

.

Malam hari jadi tak begitu dingin di antara penghangat ruangan dalam konbini tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Si gadis menyamankan diri pada kursi lipatnya, sesekali menatap awas pada pintu masuk, tetapi lebih sering matanya ia tujukan pada kalimat yang berbaris memenuhi novel misteri terkenal di tangannya.

Kalau saja bisa, ia tidak ingin memilih bekerja _shift_ malam. Musim semi begini serbuk sari bertebaran di udara, dan sebagai salah satu dari sekian persen entitas yang memiliki reaksi alergi pada _pollen_ , malam hari adalah waktu sakral yang seharusnya dipakai untuk beristirahat banyak-banyak, bukannya bekerja di konbini 24 jam, ketika waktu menunjukkan nyaris dini hari. Seakan suara batuk teredam masker-nya yang terdengar tiap sepuluh detik belum cukup buruk, kenyataan bahwa tak ada pembeli yang datang juga ikut memperparah keadaan.

Ia membalik halaman ke-seratus delapan puluh tiga –di mana pembunuh berantai kembali melancarkan aksi pada korban berinisial C –ketika derit kaca menjadi pertanda bahwa pintu masuk konbini terbuka. Gadis itu melirik sekilas untuk menemukan rambut hitam yang berantakan dan jaket merah SMA Nekoma yang tersampir pada tubuh asal, lantas kembali menekuni bukunya yang terbuka, terlalu hapal pada pemuda yang belakangan menjadi pembeli langganannya pada waktu-waktu yang tak biasa.

Ia tidak heran apalagi menaruh curiga; anggap saja ia bisa menebak secara garis besar alasan pemuda itu datang ke konbini-nya tengah malam. Kamis malam adalah waktunya _Kinderj*y_ distok ulang, dan entah mengapa produk itu populer sekali di kalangan anak-anak sekitar situ (walau dari perawakannya, pemuda itu tak bisa disebut anak-anak lagi. Mungkin itu juga yang mendasarinya membeli produk itu pada jam-jam segini). Maka dari itu, selagi si pemuda berjalan melalui rak-rak berisi makanan, ia tak perlu lagi mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang ia baca sekadar untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Belum sempat si gadis melemaskan punggungnya yang kaku, bunyi pintu terbuka kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Apa-apaan, sih, tengah malam begini kelaparan," suara dengusan sebal, "minta diantar ke konbini pula!"

"Tapi Kei juga belum tidur. Malam-malam ke konbini sendirian 'kan aneh."

Tidak biasanya ada pembeli lain yang datang nyaris bersamaan dengan pemuda Nekoma yang tadi, apalagi pembeli ini adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang ribut dari pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam konbini.

Salah satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi, sepertinya si kakak, menampilkan senyum pada gadis itu, seperti berharap ia mau memaklumi keributan yang sempat terjadi tadi. Si gadis hanya mengangguk sedikit lalu melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

Si gadis menggeser kaki dominannya yang pegal, mengerling pada kakak beradik yang kini berjalan di antara rak-rak. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gerutuan berbalut kekesalan luar biasa dari sang adik karena kakaknya itu malah menyibukkan diri pada rak mainan alih-alih rak makanan seperti yang awalnya ia inginkan ketika menjadikan lapar sebagai alasannya menyambangi konbini ini.

Gadis itu menahan tawanya, (padahal ia tak perlu melakukannya sebab masker telah berhasil meredam suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan baik) ia bisa menebak si kakak ke sana memang bukan karena lapar. Ia adalah orang dewasa kedua yang terlalu antusias mendapatkan stok terbaru _kinderj*y_ malam ini.

Ia menutup bukunya yang terselipi pembatas berwarna biru muda, sekalian mengistirahatkan matanya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Kening ia pijat, bergumam _serbuk sari sialan_. Kenapa pula ia yang harus menderita ketika tetumbuhan menyebarkan feromon versi mereka?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat belum menyetok ulang _potato chips_ yang beberapa jam lalu diborong segerombol anak SMA yang baru pulang dari latihan klubnya (ia tidak yakin klub apa dan ia terlalu malas untuk peduli soal itu ketika hidungnya mampet dan kepalanya pening sekali). Ia bangkit dari kursinya, membawa satu kardus berisi _potato chips_ dengan susah payah dan meletakkannya di bawah rak kosong yang mesti diisi.

Ia menaruh bungkus-bungkus silinder itu sembari mengintip para pembelinya dari balik celah. Ia tidak curiga, hanya penasaran kenapa pembeli pertamanya belum selesai juga memilih belanjaannya. Si gadis pikir, ia salah liat atau matanya yang berair karena alergi menipunya atau barangkali minus-nya bertambah, ketika yang ia dapati dari hasil intip-intipnya barusan tidak seperti apa yang ia sangkakan.

Ia melihat pemuda Nekoma berdiri di salah satu rak dan itu bukan rak mainan yang ia ingin beli. Sekali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pasangan kakak beradik tadi lalu membuang tatapannya sambil tersenyum-senyum bodoh.

 _Kakak? Adik?_ , gadis itu menebak-nebak dalam hati siapa yang membuat pelanggan konbini-nya jadi bertingkah aneh begini.

Pemuda itu menoleh lagi, jelas sekali melihat ke salah satu sosok yang sedang meneliti _kinderj*y_ dengan dua tangannya.

 _Oh, kakaknya toh._

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti untuk sesekali mengintip apa yang akan pemuda Nekoma lakukan selanjutnya. Lumayan untuk hiburan dan mengusir rasa kantuk akibat matanya yang memberat efek _serbuk sari bodoh_.

Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ketika melihat pemuda Nekoma akhirnya bergerak. Tapi,

 _'Eh? Dia mau ke mana_?'

Bergegas ia fokuskan atensi pada kantung-kantung _potato_ yang masih butuh perhatian ketika si pemuda Nekoma berjalan melewatinya untuk menghampiri lemari pendingin, tempat berbagai macam es krim diletakkan.

Tidak sampai satu menit, gadis itu mendapati pemuda Nekoma kembali melewatinya dan lagi, ia harus berpura-pura sibuk meletakkan kantung-kantung _potato_.

Gadis itu kembali mengintip—oh, ya Tuhan, kenapa ia merasa seperti pengutil yang mengendap-endap saat ini? — Tak rela berkedip ketika pemuda Nekoma sungguhan melancarkan aksi pada si kakak yang masih memilah-milih _Kinderj*y_ , tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda Nekoma berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei,"

Gadis itu menahan napas saat pemuda Nekoma mulai menyapa, melupakan sejenak kantung-kantung _potato_ dan tempat duduk kasir yang kosong.

 _Peduli setan_. Yang terjadi di depan matanya saat ini jauh lebih menarik.

"..Anu.." Pemuda Nekoma kembali bersuara karena si kakak masih belum merespon keberadaannya.

"Nii-san, mau berapa lama kau—"

"—Apa kau mau menerima es krim ini—"

"" **Eh**?""

 _Kamisama_! Gadis itu berseru dalam hati dan lupa cara bernapas.

Bersamaan dengan es krim cokelat berbentuk hati yang terulur ke arah si adik, saat itu pula si kakak menoleh.

"...Kau ingin memberikannya padaku?" Si adik bertanya dengan alis mengerut.

Sungguh, gadis itu ingin tertawa keras saat mengetahui bahwa—

"...E-eh?"

"Ada apa Kei?"

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku tidak suka rasa cokelat."

—Pemuda Nekoma salah target.

"Tidak ada. Hanya orang asing ini tiba-tiba saja memberikan es krim berbentuk hati. Sepetinya dia mencoba merayuku." Senyum miring menyebalkan terulas di bibir si adik.

"HAAH?! Jadi kau mencoba merayu adikku? Berani sekali kau!" Ekspresi si kakak yang begitu tenang dan ramah mendadak berubah garang.

 _Brocon_. Si gadis membatin.

"TU-TUNGGU DULU! Kau salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—" pemuda Nekoma panik, jelas sekali tergambar di wajah yang kini pucat dan dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu jika Kau ingin mendekati Kei!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ayo Kei kita pulang!" Titah si kakak sembari memasukkan beberapa Kinderj*y ke dalam keranjang dan menarik pergelangan tangan si adik, melangkah ke arah kasir. Spontan membuaat gadis itu bergegas berlari menuju kasir sebelum mereka mengetahui jika ia menonton sedari tadi.

Walau sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan pemuda Nekoma setelah mengalami salah target dan target yang diincar salah paham pula. Pemuda Nekoma itu pasti masih berdiri mematung. Entah ia harus tertawa atau kasihan sekarang.

Di tengah menghitung barang belanjaan si kakak beradik, gadis itu sesekali melirik ke arah si kakak untuk sekedar tahu bagaimana ekspresinya.

Masih keras.

Ia jadi merasa iba pada pemuda Nekoma.

Setelah semua barang belanjaan dibayar, dan mengatakan 'silakan datang kembali' saat keduanya mendorong pintu untuk keluar. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali pada kantung-kantung _potato_ yang terbengkalai.

Mungkin itu niatnya, sebelum kedua mata menangkap sebuah benda persegi di lantai. Ia raih benda tersebut dan meyakini jika benda itu adalah KTP milih si kakak yang terjatuh.

Masih sempat. Ia bergegas berlari keluar untuk mengejar si kakak beradik, namun hanya jalanan kosong tanpa pejalan kaki yang ia dapat.

 _Sial_.

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam konbini dan tersentak kaget melihat pemuda Nekoma berdiri lesu di depan meja kasir sambil memegang es krim berbentuk hati tadi, yang perlahan mencair.

Sejujurnya ia ingin protes untuk tidak mengotori lantai, tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia tidak tega.

Kesunyian dan canggung melanda ketika gadis itu menghitung barang belanjaan pemuda Nekoma. Hanya bunyi 'bip, bip' saat _barcode_ belanjaan melewati sensor.

Nampaknya pemuda di depannya masih begitu s _hock_.

"Semuanya, seribu lima ratus _yen_."

Gadis itu bersyukur karena si pemuda Nekoma masih punya kesadaran. Mengeluarkan dompet, lantas nominal pas berpindah tangan kepadanya

Sepersekian detik setelah pemuda Nekoma melangkah dari depan meja kasir, gadis itu mendadak teringat benda persegi milik si kakak masih berada dalam kantung celananya.

"Hei tunggu sebentar!"

Ia memanggil tepat, saat tangan kokoh si pemuda menyentuh pintu kaca.

"Ya?"

"Ini," gadis itu mengulurkan benda persegi tipis di tangan. "Kau ingin mendekati si kakak, 'kan?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, walau tentu saja tidak akan terlihat karena ia sedamg memakai masker.

Respon yang si gadis dapat begitu ajaib, secepat kilat ekspresi melongo pongo tak mengerti di wajah pemuda Nekoma beganti cerah dengan cengiran semi mesum.

Ugh. Ia tidak membantu orang yang salah, 'kan?

"Terimakasih, Nona kasir. Aku berhutang padamu!"

Kemudian pemuda itu pun pergi, dan gadis itu kembali sendirian dalam konbini. Menghela napas panjang, sebelum kenyataan menampar jika ia masih harus meletakkan kantung-kantung _potato_ dalam rak, dan membersihkan sisa es krim si pemuda Nekoma yang mencair tadi.

Sungguh malam yang sial.***

.

 ** _fin_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:**

fyuuuh, ternyata bisa kelar walaupun direncanakan mendadak dan dibuat ngebut hahaha.  
halo, di sini moon sekalian mewakili anclyne~  
senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan proyek collab pertama kali. semoga hasilnya menyenangkan untuk dibaca, karena kita berdua juga senang menulisnya. hal-hal yang biasanya buntu jadi menemukan titik terang karena dipikirin berdua.  
semoga ke depannya kami bisa membuat fanfik collab lainnya :)

p.s: happy birthday, kuroo!


End file.
